Elena und Katherine
Die Beziehung zwischen der kurierten Vampirin/Menschenvaterin Elena Gilbert und der kurierten Vampirin/Travellerin Katherine Pierce. Als Katherine 2010 zum ersten Mal nach Mystic Falls zurückkehrte, war sie eifersüchtig auf Elena, weil sie sowohl die Gefühle von Stefan als auch von Damon erlangt hatte, da sie in der Vergangenheit auch Beziehungen zu beiden Brüdern hatte und obwohl sie Damon nie wirklich liebte, war sie immer noch verliebt in Stefan. Katherine hatte auch vor, Elena als Gegenleistung für ihre Opfergabe an Klaus zu übergeben, nachdem er seinen ersten Versuch, seinen Hybridenfluch zu brechen, ruiniert hatte. Katherine erklärte jedoch auch, dass sie Elena gegenüber gleichgültiger war als alles andere, nachdem die beiden sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten - Katherine sah sie lediglich als jemanden, der dasselbe Schicksal hatte wie ein Petrova-Doppelgänger. Nachdem Katherine Elenas Bruder Jeremy zwangsweise mit seinem Tod den Unsterblichen Silas gefüttert hatte, wurden sie technisch die einzige verbliebene Familie des anderen. Danach stellte Elena ihre Menschlichkeit ab, und sie verkörperte Katherine zum ersten Mal, obwohl Katherine sich in der Vergangenheit mehrfach als Elena verkörpert hatte. Nachdem Elena ihre Menschlichkeit wieder aktiviert hatte, leitete sie all ihre Gefühle in ihr Verlangen ein, Katherine zu töten, und versuchte, Jeremys Tod zu rächen, während Bonnie daran arbeitete, den Schleier in Mystic Falls zu stürzen, aber sie wurde von Stefan aufgehalten, bevor sie Erfolg haben konnte weil ihr Angriff auf Katherine Bonnie auch geschadet hat, weil sie auf magische Weise miteinander verbunden waren. In Abschlussfeier machte es Katherine wütend, dass Elena alles im Leben zu haben schien, von dem sie glaubte, dass sie es verdient hätte. Sie ging Elena nach und sie begannen zu kämpfen. Obwohl Elena für kurze Zeit die Oberhand hatte, gewann Katherine schließlich den Vorteil, indem sie Elena auf den Rücken schlug und sie mit einem behelfsmäßigen Einsatz in den Hals stach. Sie griff in Elenas Brust, um ihr Herz herauszureißen, aber Elena, die verzweifelt überleben wollte, steckte das Heilmittel in Katherines Mund und zwang sie, es zu schlucken, verwandelte ihren Rücken in einen Menschen und rettete Elena im letzten Moment vor dem Tod. Trotzdem kämpfte Elena später für Katherines Überleben als Mensch, als sie von Silas aufgesucht wurde, der beabsichtigte, sich von ihr zu ernähren, um ihr heilendes Blut zu nehmen. Später, in ''Im Körper des Feindes'', nutzte Katherine ihre neu entdeckte Traveller-Magie, um Elena zu besitzen, um ihr Überleben zu verlängern und ein neues Leben für sich und ihre Tochter zu schaffen. Ihr Plan wurde jedoch von Stefan Salvatore und Caroline Forbes in ''Kein Ausweg'' entdeckt und von Stefan mit Gregors Klnge aus Elenas Körper in ''Das verlorene Mädchen'' vertrieben. Dies führte zu Katherines Tod und der anschließenden Ablehnung von der Anderen Seite. Danach wurde Katherines Geist in die Hölle gesaugt. Sie werden von Fans als "Kelena" bezeichnet. Vorgeschichte Im antiken Griechenland im Jahr 100 v. Chr., als Silas und Amara beide das Unsterblichkeitselixier nahmen und der erste wirklich unsterbliche Mann und Frau der Welt wurden, gingen sie unwissentlich gegen die Natur vor. Als Folge versuchte die Natur, das Gleichgewicht durch die Schaffung von Doppelgängern der beiden wiederherzustellen, die an ihrer Stelle sterben könnten. Es gab mehrere Doppelgänger aus jeder Zeile in der Geschichte. Der erste bekannte Doppelgänger von Amara war Tatia im späten 10. Jahrhundert, gefolgt von Katherine im 15. Jahrhundert und dann von Elena im 20. Jahrhundert. Elena wurde 1992 geboren und wurde von Grayson und Miranda adoptiert, als Elenas biologische Mutter Isobel Flemming, eine Nachfahrin von Katherine, sie aufgab. Als Elena erwachsen und ein Teenager wurde, wurde denjenigen, die von Katherine wussten, klar, dass sie fast identisch aussahen, was schließlich zu der Offenbarung führte, dass Elena der Doppelgänger von Katherine war. Beide, Elena und Katherine, lernten sich kennen, als bekannt wurde, dass Katherine 1864 nicht wirklich gestorben war und es noch einen weiteren menschlichen Doppelgänger gab, Elena, der am Leben war und dessen Existenz durch die uneheliche Tochter von Katherine, Nadia, ermöglicht wurde. Die Existenz wurde geheim gehalten, weil zu dieser Zeit ein uneheliches Kind zur Welt gekommen war. Die beiden Frauen hatten auch eine Verbindung, weil Niklaus Mikaelson sie beide suchte, um seinen Hybridenfluch zu brechen, da das Blut eines Petrova-Doppelgängers verwendet wurde, um den Fluch zu brechen; Der erste Versuch erfolgte mit Katherine im Jahr 1492, gefolgt von seinem zweiten und erfolgreichen Versuch mit Elena im Jahr 2009. In der gesamten The Vampire Diaries-Serie Staffel Eins Elena wurde von Stefan gerettet, nachdem das Auto ihrer Eltern auf der Wickery Bridge, abgestürzt war. Er war schockiert darüber, wie sehr sie wie Katherine aussah, ein Vampir, den er 1864 liebte, und blieb in Mystic Falls, um mehr über sie herauszufinden, gefolgt von seinem Bruder Damon, der sich mit Katherine versöhnen wollte, die vermutlich in einer Gruft gefangen war. Stefan begann eine romantische Beziehung mit Elena, aber sie wurde misstrauisch und verlangte die Wahrheit. Stefan erzählte ihr, dass er ein Vampir war und erklärte seine Vergangenheit mit Katherine, einschließlich wie sie ihn verwandelt hat. Stefan beschloss, die Stadt zu verlassen, um Elena in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch nachdem sie ihre Liebe zu ihm gestanden und sich wieder mit ihm vereinigt hatte, fand sie in Stefans Zimmer ein Foto von Katherine. Erstaunt darüber, wie sehr sie wie Katherine aussah, verließ Elena das Haus und ließ ihre Halskette mit Katherines Foto im Stefans Zimmer liegen und glaubte, dass Stefan sie nicht wirklich liebte und nur Katherine ersetzen wollte. Als sie zurückkehrte, zwang sie Stefan, ihr alles zu erklären, und war überrascht zu erfahren, dass sie adoptiert worden war, sie möglicherweise mit Katherine verwandt war und dass Stefan sich in sie, nicht Katherine, verliebt hatte. Elena wurde von Noah angegriffen, der auch wusste, dass sie Katherine geliebt hatten, und sagte zu Stefan und Damon, dass Emilys Grimoire helfen könnte, Katherine aus der Gruft zu befreien. Elena beschloss, Stefan zu helfen, das Buch vor Damon zurückzuholen, aber Damon drohte, sie in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, um mit Stefan dafür handeln zu können. Elena überzeugte Damon, ihr zu vertrauen und ließ Bonnie und Sheila die Gruft öffnen. Damon suchte, konnte aber Katherine nicht finden. Elena umarmte ihn beruhigend und er erfuhr später, dass Katherine noch nie in der Gruft gewesen war und sie sich nicht für Anna interessierte. Isobel kehrte nach Mystic Falls zurück, um das Gerät für Katherine zu bekommen, nachdem sie sich mit ihr angefreundet hatte. Sie zwang Elena, es von Damon zu bekommen, wissend, dass Damon in Elena verliebt war. Während der Gründerparade organisierten die Gruftvampire einen Angriff auf die Gründerfamilien. Katherines Plan, die Vampire zu vernichten, war dank John ein Erfolg. Sie kehrte in die Stadt zurück und posierte als Elena, als sie Jenna und Damon entdeckte. Sie küsste Damon, der glaubte, sie wäre Elena. Sie täuschte John lange genug, um seinen Ring abzuschneiden und ihn zu erstechen. John musste schockiert ausrufen, dass es Katherine und nicht Elena war. Elena kam gerade herein, als dies passierte und hörte, was in der Küche geschah. Staffel Zwei Elena findet John in der Küche bluten, ohne zu wissen, dass Katherine ihn erstochen hat. John warnte Elena, dass jemand im Haus war, und Katherine rannte durch das ganze Haus und erschreckte Elena, obwohl sie Katherine nicht wirklich sah. Bonnie verwechselt Katherine mit Elena, sieht jedoch durch ihre Täuschung, wenn sie sie berührt und merkt, dass sie ein Vampir ist. Bonnie ist eindeutig von den Gemeinsamkeiten betroffen. Nachdem Katherine Damon abgelehnt hat, erscheint er betrunken bei Elena, nur um auch von ihr abgelehnt zu werden. Während ihrer Nachforschungen an der Duke Universität erfuhr Elena schließlich, während sie nach mehr Informationen über sich und ihre Verbindung zu Katherine sucht, dass Katerina Petrova, Katherines richtiger Geburtsname war, als sie in Europa lebte. Damon gibt Elena ein sehr altes Buch, das möglicherweise mehr Informationen über Katherine und ihrer Geschichte enthält. Elena geht in die Salvatore-Pension, um Stefan zu finden, der Katherine gefangen hielt, um die Wahrheit von ihr zu erfahren, aber sie steht stattdessen Katherine zum ersten Mal gegenüber. Elena fragte sie, warum sie genau gleich aussahen, aber Katherine sagte, sie stellte die falschen Fragen. Katherine untersuchte Elena, als Stefan ankam und sie plötzlich wieder verschwand. Später wurde bekannt, dass Elena nicht die erste Petrova-Doppelgängerin war, sondern Katherine, als das Blut des Originals dazu benutzt wurde, einen Doppelgänger zu kreieren, der Klaus' Fluch brechen konnte. Elena bestach Katherine mit Blut, um ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Katherine sagte, Elena habe das "Petrova-Feuer" in sich. Katherine erzählte Elena ihre Geschichte: Sie sollte 1492 geopfert werden, entkam jedoch und wurde stattdessen zu einem Vampir. Sie hatte ein uneheliches Baby, das die Blutlinie trug, wurde aber geheim gehalten und weggegeben. Als sie nach England geschickt wurde, wurde sie von Klaus gefunden, der sie beim Opfer umbringen wollte. Trevor half ihr, während Rose sie abgeben wollte, aber Katherine brachte Rose dazu, ihr Blut zu trinken, während Katherine sich selbst umbrachte und zu einem Vampir wurde. Elena fand heraus, dass Katherine vorhatte, sie zu Klaus zu bringen, als ein Schnäppchen für ihre Freiheit, vor ihm zu fliehen und sich an Bonnie, Caroline und Tyler zu wenden, weil eine Hexe erforderlich war, um den Fluch zu brechen und ein Werwolf und ein Vampir sollten geopfert werden, ebenso wie der Doppelgänger. Nachdem Elena nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, sagte sie zu Stefan, sie habe nicht nur Angst um sich selbst, sondern auch um die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung, da sie daran schuld sei, dass alle verletzt oder getötet würden. Sie schien alles zu glauben, was Katherine ihr sagte. Katherine gab vor, wieder Elena zu sein und täuschte Stefan und Damon. Sie war erfreut, dass sie sich in ihren Identitätswechseln verbesserte. Katherine bestand darauf, dass sie helfen wollte und posierte als Elena, als Jonas kam, um sie zu töten. Elena weigerte sich, Katherine zu danken und sie zu ärgern. Elena wurde auch misstrauisch ihr gegenüber. Später nimmt Katherine Elena und wechselt die Kleidung, um sie zu Isobel zu bringen, der sie Klaus übergeben würde. Isobel hatte Katherine angelogen, dass Klaus Elena für Katherines Freiheit eintauschen wollte, als er wirklich Katherine wollte. Stefan sah durch ihre Fassade, als sie sich wieder als Elena ausgab. Katherine kam herein, als Elena Damon küsste, weil er an einem Werwolfbiss starb. Katherine gab Damon das Heilmittel und als sie fortging, drehte sie sich um und sagte, dass es in Ordnung sei, beide Brüder zu lieben, wie sie es tat, aber sie schien boshaft zu sein. Sie sagte auch, dass es gut war, dass Elena Damon hatte, da Stefan nicht zurückkommen würde. Staffel Drei Katerine scheint Elena nicht zu mögen, wie sie es einmal tat, und versucht stattdessen, Stefan zu helfen. Sie verkörperte Elena, um mit dem Plan zu helfen, Klaus zu töten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt scheinen sie ein gemeinsames Bündnis erreicht zu haben. Staffel Vier Katherine erscheint Elena in einer Halluzination, nachdem sie Connor getötet und sie gequält hat. Katherine sagt Elena, dass sie genau wie sie ist und sich selbst umbringen sollte. Sie fährt fort, Elena zu sagen, dass Stefan jetzt, dass sie ein Vampir ist, sie hassen wird. Dies schickt Elena über den Rand und sie greift Stefan an, als er ihr helfen will. Katherine, zusammen mit Connor und Miranda, drängt Elena zu versuchen, sich bei Tageslicht umzubringen, aber Damon rettet sie, indem sie sie unter Wasser schiebt, als die Sonne aufgeht. Elena und Katherine sind auf der Insel gelaufen, als Elena nach Bonnie und Jeremy sucht. Elena ist entsetzt, als sie herausfindet, dass Katherine da ist. Katherine greift Elena an und lässt Jeremy glauben, dass sie Elena ist. Sie nutzt Jeremy als Opfer, um das Heilmittel von Silas zu bekommen. Sie beißt Jeremy und benutzt sein Blut, um Silas zu wecken und Jeremy zu töten. Sie floh dann mit dem Heilmittel. Damon brachte Elena auf seiner Reise nach New York, um Katherine zu finden, in der Hoffnung, das Heilmittel gegen Elena einzusetzen. Sie wusste jedoch, was er tat, und sie brachte ihn zusammen mit Rebekah dazu, die aktuelle Adresse von Katherine zu geben. Elena und Rebekah fanden Katherine in Pennsylvania und verhörten sie. Elena fand heraus, dass Katherine sich über ihren Planer mit "em" traf. Daher plante sie stattdessen "em" zu treffen, wobei sie sich verspottete, Katherine zu verkörpern, da Katherine sie immer imitiert hatte. Katherine war empört darüber, dass Elena sie besiegt und Elena traf sich mit "em", der sich als Elijah herausstellte. Sie gab vor, Katherine zu sein, und Elijah wusste es nicht und küsste sie stattdessen. Nachdem Elena mit ihm geflirtet hatte und ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte (sie hatte ihren Ring an), sah er ihren Ring, erkannte, dass sie nicht Katherine war, und verlangte zu wissen, wo Katherine war. Elijah telefonierte mit Stefan und drohte Elena zu verletzen, wenn er Katherine Schaden zufügte. Dann sprach er mit Elena und sagte ihr, dass er hoffte, dass sich in Katherine noch ein Teil von Katerina befände und er versuchte, zu ihr durchzukommen. Elijah schien es zu bedauern, dass Elena ihre Menschlichkeit verloren hatte, und als er ihn fragte, offenbarte sie, dass Katherine Jeremy getötet hatte. Sie flirteten, bis Elena offenbarte, wie unterschiedlich sie ist, indem sie enthüllte, dass sie seinen Brief verbrannt hatte und Katherine auftauchte und Elenas Hals schnappte. Elijah konfrontierte Katherine mit ihren Lügen und beschloss, Elena über Katherine zu glauben, und sie bat ihn, Elena nicht zu glauben. Elijah schien sauer zu sein, dass Katherine Elenas Hals geschnappt hatte und Katherine verletzt war. Stefan und Damon beschlossen, Katherine dazu zu bringen, Elena zu foltern, da Elena nicht wissen würde, ob Katherine sie töten würde oder nicht und es würde Angst auslösen. Katherine besucht Elena in ihrer Zelle und fragt sie, was sie Elijah erzählt hat. Elena nannte sie eine rätselhafte Hündin und beleidigte sie. Katherine droht daraufhin, ihr Herz herauszureißen und sie zurück in die Zelle zu bringen, aber es bleibt unversperrt, und fordert sie auf, selbst zu überleben, ohne dass alle in sie verliebt sind. Nachdem Elena ihre Menschlichkeit wiedererlangt hat, sagt sie, dass sie Katherine töten wird. Katherine hat mit Bonnie gearbeitet, als sie jemanden kommen hört und sie geht zur Überprüfung. Elena überfällt sie, tritt sie herum und tötet sie fast, bevor Stefan sie aufhält und ihr erzählt, dass Katherine mit Bonnie verbunden ist. Elena ist verletzt, weil sie glaubt, dass Stefan immer noch in Katherine verliebt ist. Katherine versucht Bonnie dazu zu bringen, was sie sagt, indem sie Elena bedroht. Katherine greift später Elena an und beschuldigt sie, ihr Glück gestohlen zu haben und es nicht zu verdienen, und sie kämpfen miteinander. Katherine sticht Elena in den Nacken und tötet sie beinahe, bis Elena ihr das Heilmittel in den Hals schiebt und sie somit in einem Menschen verwandelt. Sie enden nebeneinander, während Elena sagt: "Noch ein schönes menschliches Leben, Katherine." Staffel Fünf In ''Erbsünde'' lebte Katherine noch immer mit den Salvatore-Brüdern Elena und Jeremy in der Salvatore-Pension. Elena hat einen Traum von Stefan, woraufhin Katherine ihr mitteilte, dass sie die gleichen Träume gehabt habe. Katherine schloss sich Elena und Damon an, um Stefan zu finden, und verspottete Elena darüber, dass sie zu sehr an ihrer Beziehung zu Damon interessiert war, um sogar darüber nachzudenken, was ihre Träume bedeuteten. Später hilft Elena Katherine, vor Nadia in der Bar zu fliehen, als sie kam, um sie auf Silas' Befehl zu fangen. Katherine rannte durch den Wald, als Elena sie einholte. Katherine erwähnte, wie sie sich freute, Elena zu sehen. Sie fragte dann, warum Elena sie nicht getötet habe, nachdem sie ihr das Heilmittel gegeben habe, aber Elena antwortete, dass sie nicht wie Katherine ist, und räumte auch ein, dass die Tatsache, dass das Leben als Mensch ein schlimmeres Schicksal sei als der Tod für Katherine, nur ein "glücklicher Unfall" sei. Nadia erschien und schnappte Elenas Hals, bevor sie Katherine zwang, mit ihr zu kommen. In ''Der Tod und das Mädchen'' gehörte Katherine zu den Doppelgängern, deren Blut in einem Zauberspruch verwendet wurde, um Amaras Status als Anker auf Bonnie zu übertragen, damit sie zu einem Anschein eines menschlichen Lebens zurückkehren konnte. Katherine erzählte Tessa, dass es ihr egal war, dass Elena ihre beste Freundin zurückbekam, und bat um Tessa, um das beschleunigte Altern zu stoppen, das begann, nachdem sie das Heilmittel eingenommen hatte, als Gegenleistung für ihr Blut gegen den Zauber. Später begann Tessa mit dem Zauberspruch, und Katherine kommentierte, wie Elena vorspielte, als sie ihre Hand für das Blutopfer aufschlug, da ihre Vampirnatur es viel einfacher machte, als es Katherine war, als Mensch zu sein. Später wurde Amara vermisst und sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass sie als Opfergabe an Silas im Wald war. In Im Körper des Feindes, vor dem Ende der Episode, war Katherines letzter Besucher Elena, die Katherine alles vergab, was sie ihr angetan hatte. In typischen Katherine-Stil entschuldigte sie sich nicht, aber sie dankte Elena für ihre Vergebung. Dann bat sie Elena, die letzte Injektion von Beruhigungsmitteln zu verabreichen, unter Berufung auf die Symmetrie der Situation. Ohne jedoch zu wissen, nutzte Katherine die Ablenkung von Elena mit den Medikamenten, um Elenas Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. Sie nutzte den Passagierzauber, den Mia und Nadia ihr beigebracht hatten, und nutzte ihr Erbe der Travellers. Kurz danach starb Katherines ursprünglicher Körper, aber ihr Geist lebte weiter in Elena. In Der Teufel in mir hatte Katherine immer noch die Kontrolle über Elenas Körper, aber Elena nutzte all ihre Kraft, um gegen den Besitz zu kämpfen, und erholte sich häufig vorübergehend, bis Nadia Katherine wieder heranrufen konnte. Katherine wusste, dass Elena ihre Überlebensinstinkte geerbt hatte, und änderte das Passwort auf Elenas Telefon, sodass sie es nicht verwenden konnte, um Hilfe zu rufen, als sie die Kontrolle wiedererlangen konnte. Elena hatte es geschafft, die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen, als Mia den Zauber gewirkt hatte, um Katherine die permanente Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu geben, aber Nadia war in der Lage, Mia genug zu heilen, damit sie den Zauber trotzdem beenden konnte. Elena war es gerade erst gelungen, in Damons offene Arme zu springen, als der Zauber aktiviert wurde. Elena sah, wie alle Erinnerungen von Katherine in ihrem Kopf schwirrten, bevor Katherines Geist Elenas Körper völlig beherrschte. Katherine, die vollkommene Autonomie hatte, gab vor, Elena zu sein, und informierte Damon, dass sie nicht wieder mit ihm zusammenkommen wollte, und erwähnte die Art und Weise, wie Damon Katherine vor ihrem "Tod" behandelte, als Grund dafür, dass sie nicht bei ihm sein konnte. Katherine wusste, dass es in Elenas Körper sein würde, dass jeder bereit war zu sterben, um sie zu beschützen, und war sehr erfreut über ihren Erfolg und freute sich darüber, dass es das Beste war, Elenas Leben zu nehmen, das Beste, was ihr je passiert war. Sie wusste, dass Stefan sie nie als Katherine lieben konnte. In Das verlorene Mädchen versuchte Katherine, ein Heilmittel für Nadias Werwolfbiss zu finden, bei dem Klaus nicht um Hilfe gebeten wurde, als sie bemerkte, dass die Mystic-Falls-Gang herausgefunden hatte, dass sie Elenas Körper besaß. Da sie wusste, dass Nadia letztendlich sterben würde und nicht flüchten wollte, als alle, die sie kannte, sie hasste, entschloss sie sich, sich umbringen zu lassen, um sich von Nadia endgültig zu verabschieden. Sie wurde daraufhin von Stefan mit dem Tötungsmesser von Gregor erstochen, kurz nachdem Nadia gestorben war und zur Anderen Seite ging. Sie zitierte jedoch, dass "Katherine Pierce nicht im Begriff war, nett abzutreten", und erklärte Bonnie, dass sie beschlossen hatte, Elena ein letztes Abschiedsgeschenk zu geben, indem sie ihren Körper mit dem Ripper-Virus von Dr. Maxfield spritzte, das ebenfalls mit Werwolfgift aus Nadias Blut genommen wurde. Als sie jedoch versuchte, zur Anderen Seite überzugehen, konnte sie dies nicht tun und wurde stattdessen in Vergessenheit geraten, obwohl der Grund für ihre Ablehnung von der Anderen Seite noch unbekannt ist. In Während du schliefst, wollte Elena gerade in ihr Tagebuch schreiben, hielt aber inne, als sie einen Eintrag sah, den Katherine geschrieben hatte, während sie sie besaß, und wie sehr sie all die Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung liebte, die sie dafür bekam, als wäre sie Elena. Katherine machte einen kurzen Auftritt in Elenas Halluzination als Rekonstitution der Motelszene mit Stefan. Nachdem sie die späteren Auswirkungen des Ripper-Komplexes gezeigt hatte, geriet Elena in panische Verzweiflung und beklagte Damon, dass Katherine schließlich gewonnen hatte, indem sie sie zu dem schlimmsten möglichen Schicksal verurteilt hatte. Zum Glück für Elena wurde Katherines Plan von den Travellers vereitelt, die Elenas Blut brauchten und ihre Ressourcen verwendeten, um ein Gegenmittel für das Ripper-Virus zu schaffen. Zitate |-|Staffel 2= Katherine : "Du musst Elena sein ..." Elena : "Wie ist das möglich? Wieso sehen wir genau gleich aus?" Katherine : "Du stellst die falschen Fragen ..." : - Reise in die Vergangenheit ---- Elena: "Katherine?" Katherine: "Hallo Elena. Willst du mir zusehen, wie ich vertrockne?" : - Katerina ---- Elena: "Hello?" Katherine: "Hello, Elena." Elena: "Katherine..." Katherine: "Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume? To convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" Elena: "No..." Katherine: "Jenna has been my little spy for days now, but unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me." : - Plan B ---- Katherine: "Nice dress." her "Mind if I borrow it?" : - Geliebte Feindin |-|Staffel 4= Katherine: "Don't you ever stop crying? Poor Elena, always the victim, except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?" Elena: "Shut up!" Katherine: "The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You're like me now, maybe worse." Elena: "I made a mistake. I can do better." Katherine: "No you can`t. You're a vampire. You'll kill again. It'll change you and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me." Elena: "I am nothing like you." Katherine: "I was you before you even existed. And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he's gonna hate you too... but at least you still have Damon." '' : - Wir drehen alle mal durch ---- Elena: ''"Oh, you poor victim. Where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?" Katherine: "This will never work, you know. The bad haircut- the doe eyes. You'll never pass for me." '': - Splitter im Herzen ---- Katherine: ''"Oh, honey you look awful!" Elena: "What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine: "Your boyfriends invited me. They wanna know if you still have a heart. There it is. Your bodyguards won't let me kill you but I can rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine. But first, satisfy my curiosity: what'd you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?" Elena: "That's why you're here? He dumped you, didn't he? Now you're just looking for a scapegoat." Katherine: "Tell me what you said to turn him against me, or I will feed you your own eyeballs." Elena: "I didn't have to say anything. Look at you: self-obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries. What good would you be to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you." Katherine: "Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive, but unlike you -- poor, delicate Elena, I don't turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without everyone fawning over you." : - Das Letzte Mittel ---- Katherine: "Happy graduation, cupcake." Elena: "Kicking someone while they're down. Classy til the end, Katherine." Katherine: "Your end." Elena: "Have a nice human life, Katherine." '': - Abschlussfeier |-|Staffel 5= Katherine: ''"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really glad it's you. My leg is cramping and I'm freezing. Do you mind if I, uh—can I borrow your sweater?" Elena: "Let's go before she doubles back." Katherine: "Why didn't you kill me?" Elena: "If Silas wants you, that means you're leverage." Katherine: "No, I mean, after you shoved the cure down my throat. I was trying to kill you. Why didn't you finish me off?" Elena: "You think that because we share the same dreams and both care about Stefan that we're alike, but we're not. I value my humanity, which is why I let you live—to give you a chance to find whatever shred of humanity's buried underneath 500 years of bad behavior." Katherine: "Or maybe you thought that being human was punishment worse than death for me." Elena: "Nah. That was just a happy accident." Katherine: "Well... thank you. I'm glad to know that you care, even if you are a condescending bitch." Katherine: "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really glad it's you." '' : - Erbsünde ---- Elena (zu Katherine): ''"I forgive you. You weren't born evil. Life made you that way" : - Im Körper des Feindes Galerie 830px-Elena and Katherine.png|Katherine und Elena 2988559979_1_5_89tRfFgW.jpg elena-and-katherine1.png Elena-Katherine-2x16-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-19842242-500-269.gif|Katherine tut als wäre sie Elena Katarina-katherine-pierce-16947824-500-560.jpg Kathelena-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-30916894-900-729.jpg Episode Katerina (5).jpg Elena & Katherine 2.jpg Elena & Katherine 3.png Elena & Katherine 4.jpg Elena & Katherine.jpg Trivia * Elena und Katherine können sich gegenseitig als Folien betrachten. * Katherine und Elena haben sich zum ersten Mal in der Episode ''Reise in die Vergangenheit'' getroffen. * Sie sind die ersten zwei Petrova-Doppelgänger, die sich in der Serie treffen. * Sie haben viele Gemeinsamkeiten: ** Sie sind beide Amaras Doppelgänger. ** Klaus hat versucht, beide zu töten, um das Opfer zu vollenden. ** Klaus hat mindestens eine Person in seiner Familie getötet. Katherines ganze Familie wurde von Klaus aus Rache für ihren Verrat getötet, und Elenas Tante Jenna wurde in einen Vampir verwandelt und anschließend von Klaus geopfert, um seinen Fluch zu brechen. ** Sie hatten beide Beziehungen zu Stefan und Damon. Allerdings hat Katherine immer nur Stefan geliebt. Ihre Beziehung zu Damon war rein physisch. Elena liebte jedoch beide Brüder, entschied sich aber letztendlich für Damon über Stefan. ** Sie haben beide ein Liebesdreieck mit Damon und Stefan und haben mit beiden geschlafen. ** Sie hatten beide eine freundschaftliche Beziehung mit einer Bennett-Hexe (Katherine mit Emily und Elena mit Bonnie). ** Sie haben beide Elijah geküsst. ** Sie haben beide eine Blutverbindung mit Damon: Katherines Blut verwandelte ihn in einen Vampir und Damons Blut wurde verwendet, um Elena zu verwandeln. Das heißt, Katherine ist über ihre gemeinsame Blutlinie mit Klaus auch mit Elena verbunden. * Sie haben sich beide imitiert; Katherine verkörperte Elena zum ersten Mal in Feuerwerk und tat es viele Male danach. Elena verkörperte Katherine zum ersten Mal in Splitter im Herzen. * Beide haben ihre ganze Familie verloren, abgesehen von einander. ** Die gesamte Familie von Katherine wurde 1492 von Klaus getötet, und Elenas Familienmitglieder wurden von Klaus, Silas und Katherine getötet. * Elena ist diejenige, die Katherine wieder zu einem Menschen gemacht hat, indem sie ihr das Heilmittel zwangsernährt hat. * Katherine begann die Serie als Vampir und Elena als menschlicher Doppelgänger. Am Ende des vierten Staffelfinales wurden ihre Status jedoch wieder rückgängig gemacht, da Elena zu einem Vampir geworden war, während Katherine von Vampirismus geheilt und wieder eine Sterbliche war. * Sie waren beide im Besitz des Heilmittels; Katherine hat es von Silas bekommen; sie gab es Elijah; er gab es Silas zurück, als er sich als Rebekah ausgab; Alaric hat es von ihm bekommen; er gab es Damon; er gab es Elena; sie gab es Damon zurück; er gab es Vaughn; Alaric hat es von ihm bekommen; er gab es Damon; er gab es Elena; sie versuchte es Stefan zu geben, aber er lehnte es ab; und sie zwang es Katherine mit Gewalt. ** Ironischerweise wollte Elena das Heilmittel, und Katherine hatte das Heilmittel eingenommen und wurde zum Heilmittel. *Elena erklärte, der Grund, warum sie Katherine nicht getötet hatte, nachdem sie ihr Heilmittel in den Hals gedrückt hatte, liegt darin, dass sie ihre eigene Menschlichkeit schätzt und wollte, dass Katherine versucht, ihre eigene zu finden. *Sie sind die ersten Doppelgänger, die durch einen Passagierzauber denselben Körper teilen müssen. Elena war jedoch ein unbekannter und unwilliger Gastgeber. *Katherine besaß Elena in der Episode ''Im Körper des Feindes''. *Katherine übernahm in der Episode Der Teufel in mir eine permanente Kontrolle über Elenas Körper, aber ihr Geist wurde von Stefan in der Episode Das verlorene Mädchen mit dem Passagier-Tötungsmesser vertrieben. *Sowohl Katherine als auch Elena haben das Heilmittel genommen. *Katherine und Elena haben eine gemeinsame Verbindung zu einem anderen Petrova-Doppelgänger: Tatia. Alle drei Doppelgänger waren an einer Reihe von Brüdern beteiligt; Katherine und Elena mit Stefan und Damon und Tatia mit Klaus und Elijah. Unterschiede * Elena steht am Anfang eines Prozesses, dessen Ende Katherine war, eine Art Verhärtung und Abschottung von Möglichkeiten. * Jahrhunderte auf der Flucht haben Katherine unfähig gemacht, außer Lügen und Schemen. Umgekehrt ist Elena ohne ihre Menschlichkeit einfacher und ehrlich. Unterschiede zu Romanen * Genau wie in den Romanen sehen sich Elena Gilbert und Katherine Pierce körperlich gleich. * Ihre Pendants im Fernsehen unterscheiden sich jedoch physikalisch von den neuartigen Pendants. In den Büchern sind Elena und Katherine beide blond mit blauen Augen, und Katherine hatte eine unschuldigere, sanftmütigere und beharrlichere Persönlichkeit, bevor sie die Antagonistin der Serie wurde. * In den Büchern war Elena ursprünglich stark, egoistisch, verwöhnt, eitel, übermäßig selbstsicher und oberflächlich, aber schließlich wurde sie ein viel sorgsamer, freundlicher, mitfühlender und tieferer Mensch. * In den Büchern waren Elena und Katherine Halbschwestern, weil sie dieselbe Mutter hatten (obwohl Katherine vermutete, dass Elena eine mögliche Nachkommin war), aber in der Fernsehserie waren sie durch Blut verwandt und Elena ist ihre Nachkommin. * Die Serie bleibt treu, wenn Katherine die Salvatore-Brüder verwandelt, die sich jeweils in Elena verlieben. * In der Fernsehserie erklärte Katherine, dass sie Stefan immer liebte, nicht Damon, und obwohl Elena und Stefan eine langfristige Beziehung hatten, endete ihre Beziehung schließlich zugunsten von Elena, die mit Damon zusammen war. In den Büchern sagte Katherine jedoch, sie liebe Damon. Katherine sagte auch in der Buchreihe, dass sie Stefan gehasst hatte, weil er ihr Geschenk des Vampirismus nicht angenommen hatte, gab aber zu, dass am Ende alles zwischen Stefan und Damon war und sie Stefan immer mehr lieben würde als Damon. Sehe auch Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Familiäre Beziehung Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung Kategorie:Petrova-Familie Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Doppelgänger